the_orchardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is an archangel, previously residing in Heaven but deserting presumably thousands of years ago. He was known as the trickster Loki in the Supernatural ''universe before the trees merged, and works mostly with Marvel's Loki. Gabriel is 5ft 6in. For Gabriel's complete in-canon history, click here. History Gabriel appeared in the pilot event of ''Rural Idaho, ''and was presumed to be dead before reappearing in the Gabriel's Return event. He has been featured intermittently since, even appearing again in the ''World Tree. Bio Gabriel was the angel who appeared at Valdyra and Castiel's dinner table asking Castiel to return to Heaven. Castiel did so, and Valdyra was left in the restaurant. Gabriel did not allow Castiel to watch Earth during the four years spent before meeting Dean and Sam. He faked his death at Lucifer's hand soon after. Gabriel's Return Event Castiel wakes to find Valdyra, Dean and Sam de-aged to children. This is a lesson on Gabriel's part. Castiel struggles with the children for most of the day, and puts them to bed, Gabriel appearing after they have fallen asleep. He taunts Castiel, but insists there is a lesson behind the trick. Castiel is to take responsibility and find Metatron and Gadreel instead of staying with Valdyra and helping Sam and Dean. He indirectly threatens to kill them if Castiel doesn't take on his roles. Castiel raises his voice as Gabriel disappears and Valdyra wakes at the noise, coming downstairs, the spell reversed. Playing God Gabriel appears to Valdyra warning her not to send angels to places where they could be killed. Valdyra bristles, jumping to defend Castiel's decision to take some time away from Heaven. Gabriel warns her to back off from Castiel and not to put the angels in danger, and Valdyra refuses. She forces Gabriel away using an angel sigil. Frustrated, Gabriel turns to Castiel, creating a reality where he never met her, leaving him there for some time, and lifting him out of it with the lesson "don't get attached to her." Dean and Valdyra Switch Event Gabriel appears to Valdyra to heal her after the car crash. He allows her to speak again, and then appears to Olive when she is alone, explaining Castiel's err in merging the trees. He seems agitated, and reveals he found Valdyra the first day she came to Earth, taking her to a foster home and remeeting her every few years, doing chores on her request. He tells Olive that he asked her to be in Asgard the day she met Castiel, effectively ensuring their friendship, and later relationship. However, Valdyra's tree was destroyed and Castiel subconsciously recreated her when he became God. Gabriel finishes by saying that he is the only one who remembers what the real Valdyra was like and that telling either Valdyra or Castiel would destroy their perception of reality. He leaves, warning Olive that he will mention her to Loki. Abilities Gabriel can fly, as he is an angel, and is invulnerable to any attack but that by an archangel's blade. He can fabricate reality from nothing and create complex illusions, and with permission, can possess human or humanoid bodies and control them. Category:Supernatural Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Angels